You make me catch my breath
by Trueventer
Summary: Sorry I could not think of a name. This is a story with all the Kingdom Keepers in it. Mainly Willa/Philby and Finn/Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic does not have a name sorry but it is going to have Willa/Philby and a little Finn/Amanda! I know Disney has never released Song of the South in the US and I think it's really stupid cause I really want to see it but I'm putting it in my story :)**

Willa's feet pounded against the paved rode, her heart was beating fast and she was panting to catch her breath. She glanced behind her to see the pirates gaining on them. "Hurry!" Amanda urged Willa to run faster. The Kingdom Keepers had been looking through the Magic Kingdom for clues of Maleficents next move. The pirates had been following them from the teepees to Waynes apartment.

Willa took the stairs two at a time hoping she wouldn't trip. Amanda stood at the apartment door rushing Willa inside. The pirates were no more then 10 feet behind her now. Willa dove through the door like a baseball runner would dive towards home plate. Amanda slammed and locked the door behind her. Willa stood to her feet and brushed herself off.

Finn exchanged serious glances with everyone in the group before asking the same question he does every night. "Is everybody ready?" he asked. Willa took Philbys hand and closed up the circle. Finn raised his left hand and pressed the red fob button with his thumb before letting in fall on the table in front of him. The apartment began to fade and everything turned to black.

Willa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at her clock that read 2:37 a.m. she looked over the right edge of her bed and down at the floor where her bestfriend/crush Philby was sleeping. Some nights Philby's parents would be fighting over usless stuff and he would sneak out at night and sleep on Willa's floor but she didn't mind.

She laided her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She tightend her grip on her teddy bear before drifting off into undisturbed sleep. The sound of my window sliding open woke me up at 5:00 a.m. "Are you leaving already?" I asked in a groggy voice. Philby tip toed over to my bed and sat on the very edge. "I will come back later I promise." he whispered before leaning down and giving me a quick hug.

I watched him climb out the window and close it quietly before going back to sleep. I woke up again at 10 rolled out of bed and staggered into my bathroom. I quietly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back before settling on the living room couch and putting on Song of the South.

Half way through the movie Willa heard a light knock on the door. Willa slowly got off the couch and aproached the couch humming Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Willa opened the door and came face to face with Philby. "Oh..." Willa said blushing remembering she was still in her pajamas. "I will be right back" she said excusing herself. As Willa walked to her room she heard Philby laughing but trying to hide it by a cough.

Willa changed into a pair of blue jeans yellow top. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and checked the message on her phone. It was from Finn.

"Meet at frozen marble asap!~Finn"

Willa sighed "So much for a free weekend" she mubuled. Willa sat down on the couch next to Philby. "Let me guess, you didn't come her to hang out?" Philby laughed "Nope come on" he said standing up and helping Willa off the couch.

**pretty short chapter really simple nothing big happend. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys do you have any idea's for a name of this story? If so messages me!**

Finn peddled down the street at a steady speed hoping Amanda would be ready to leave so he could avoid talking to Jeannie Puckett. Jeannie Puckett was Jess and Amanda's annoying room mate who loved to snitch on Jess and Amanda to Ms. Nash Jess and Amanda's care taker.

Finn pulled his bike up to the curb outside Amanda's house. She was sitting there on the steps with her head in her hands deep in thought. "Hey Amanda are you ok?" Finn asked deeply worried about her. Amanda was different from other girls and he wasn't talking about her special fairly powers, he was talking about her exotic looks. Amanda was not drop dead gorgeous but her looks were different from other girls.

"Yeah" Amanda said snapping Finn out of his thoughts. He straddled the seat of his bike and Amanda sat on the seat behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist for support. "Is this ok?" she whispered in his ear. He felt the top of his ears turning red "y-y-yeah" he studdered unable to keep his voice steady.

Amanda laughed and then pulled her ponytail down and let the wind blow her hair back. She watched the small store zoom past in a blur. After a short five minutes ride Finn slowed his bike down in their local park. Amanda was reluctant to let go but she knew she had no choice.

Finn stepped off the bike and helped Amanda off as well then he leanded in againt the base of the tall oak tree. Amanda slid down into the grass and rested her back against the tree. "When are the others going to get here?" she mumbled. Finn checked his clock "Fifteen minutes or so" he replied. Amanda sighed and let the sun soak on her skin.

Amanda suddenly found it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Her mind felt foggy and her eyes felt a million times heavier. She felt like she was floating in a black abyss of nothing. She felt all lost and alone everything around her was black. Amanda's breathing came in short gasps. She sat up stright and squinted her eyes from the bright sun. Sweat slid down her face she glanced to the right glad to see Finn was still here. "What's wrong?" Finn asked. "Bad dream" Amanda said in a meak voice.

Charlene came running up the hill with her light blonde hair blowing wildly behind her. A few feet away came Willa chasing after her with Philby at her side. It didnt take long for Maybeck to show up either. Finn smiled glad to see that everyone was ok.

"Yo dude what's this about?" Maybeck asked in his "Im all cool" voice. "Wayne contacted me and said that he needed to talk to us tonight when we crossed over. Willa sighted "But I almost got caught by those pirates last time and there's not tell what they will do to us when they do catch us!" she complained. "Willa's right guys, The parks are getting more dangerous everynight the overtakers are getting more powerful and we can't risk getting hurt." Philby stated. "Oh of course you would agree with Willa!" Maybeck said in a mocking tone. Charlene slapped Maybeck's. "what!"

Willa and Philby both looked away from each other. Willa had liked Philby for a while and it started one day with a walk from school to her house. It had been pouring down raining and Philby and Willa were walking home from school and her dragged her through the park they had both been having a good time. The truth was Philby liked Willa too but was too scared to tell her. He recalled the time he almost kissed her. Philby stopped and stood there standing in the pouring rain under a tall oak tree in the park. Willa slowly approached him. "Is everything ok Philby?" She asked in her usually caring voice. "Yeah" Philby said pulling his bestfriend into a hug.

The sun was starting to set. All of the kids went their separate ways towards home. Philby took his time dragging his regretting going home know what was going to happen. Philby quietly slipped inside his front door. "I told you not to slack off at work!" Philby could hear his parents fighting upstairs. Philby quickend his steps and walked to his room locking the door behind him. He gathered an over night back and climbed out his window knowing where he was going.

**Another short chapter sorry I have been busy tonight playing with my new phone. If you have any Idea's on a name of this story let me know! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews on all of my stories they make me so happy to hear that people are actully reading what I write! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't have a name for this story I need some idea's please message me some names. I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Disney by the way!**

Charlene placed her silver brush in the drawer of her light up pink vanity. She glided to bed humming her favorite song Hero/Herion by Boys Like Girls. She laid down and grabbed her a fashion magizine off the floor and started rummaging through it.

Charlene's eyes got heavy and the magizine slipped out of her hand. Charlene slowly started to dift off to sleep. Everything around her felt soft and tingley that's when she knew she had crossed over. Charlene opened her eyes and stared at the star lit sky above her.

She slowly sat up and brushed her hair back into place. She took in the scene around her. She was on Main Street near the emporium. Off in the distance Cinderella's castle shone multiple colors lighting up the sky. Charlene slowly started walking towards Wayne's apartment keeping on alrert.

Charlene stopped dead in her tracks. Off in the distance towards the enterence of Cinderella's castle she saw a silhouette of a kid, the silhouette of Finn. "Finn!" Charlene shouted in excitement and took off running towards him. Charlene slowed her pace as she got closer to him. "Finn?" Charlene placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and turned him around.

Charlene gasped loudly. Instead of looking at Finn she was face to face with the green skinned witch, Maleficent. The air around her started to turn cold. Charlene bit the bottom of her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. "Hello dear." Maleficent said in a bone chilling voice. Before Charlene could do anything a bag was thrown over her head and she was knock unconscious.

Finn turned his tv off and let silence fill his room. He leaned his head back and rested it on his pillow within minutes he was asleep. Finn squinted his eyes open a little bit and found Amanda gazing down at him. "Need a hand?" Amanda asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Finn gladly accepted Amanda's hand. Once at his feet he dusted dirt of his clothes and rubbed his eyes not fully awake yet. "Let's go ahead and head to Wayne's apartment the others will meet us there." Finn mumbled wishing he could just sleep.

Finn and Amanda slowly climbed Escher's Keep. Amanda followed Finn's step and kept close behind him. Finn stopped on the landing out side the door and waited for Amanda to finish the last couple of steps. Amanda slowly placed her foot out but slipped. The floor fell out from under her.

Finn lunged and grabbed Amanda's hand before she fell down to the moat. "Thanks, Finn." Amanda said Finn's face started to turn bright red "No problem" Finn said trying too keep a steady voice. Amanda and Finn made their way through the rest of the maze without a word.

Finn pulled open the door to Wayne's apartment and held it open for Amanda. "Hey Wayne!" Finn greeted him in a happy voice glad to see his friend again. Wayne lifted his gaze and met eyes with Finn his eyes were filled with worry this only meant one thing. Danger.

Willa untied her hair and let it flow down her back. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Brown eyes staired intensly back at her, some times she didn't know the girl stairing back at her. Willa walked away from the stranger and flipped off her bathroom light and open the door to her room. Willa quickly placed her hands over her mouth to cover a scream.

"Philby! What are you doing here?" she asked sitting down on the edge of her bed with him. "Parent's were fighting again" Philby quietly mumbled. "I'm sorry." Willa said placing a hand on his shoulder. Willa reached under her pillow and grabbed the remote and turned her tv on.

For the next hour Philby and Willa watched reruns of The Simpsons. Willa got up to grab extra blankets from the holding chest and when she came back Philby had changed the tv to Family Guy. "Haha real funny,,,,can I have the remote now?" Willa asked. Philby hung the remote over Willa's hand but when she went to grab it he quickly pulled it away.

Willa laughed and started to tickle Philby. Philby quickly turned and tickled Willa back. Before they knew it both of them were on the floor panting for breath. Willa rolled until she was laying on top of Philby stairing into his eyes. Neither of them said a word they just laied there staring into each others eyes.

Philby sat up on his elbow and leaned forward and kissed Willa. The kiss lasted for minutes then both of them pulled away for air. Willa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. "W-we should get to bed." she studdered. "Yeah" Philby said getting to his feet and pulling Willa up. Willa turned the light off and crawled into bed and staired at the dark ceiling. "Good night" Philby said from the floor next to her bed. "Night" Willa replied. Both of the laied there thinking about the kiss they just shared. Willa drifted off into sleep and muttered the three words she didn't mean to "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone I have some great news! Thank you for messaging me a great name! This story will now be called... You make me catch my breath! :) Thank you very much for the title! :)**

Willa gazed at him from a distance. She felt her face flush at the thought of the kiss they shared minutes before. Deep inside she felt a burning sensation. She felt the need to be held in his arms and to feel his warm lips lightly pressed against hers. Deep in thought she didn't notice Maybeck aproach her.

"Hey Willa, why so tense?" Maybeck asked bring her back to reality. Willa gazed at her fists. She unclenched her hands and rested them against her side. Willa blushed a light pink "umm..." Willa thought up of a quick lie "I'm just mad at my parents...sorry"

Willa dragged her feet forward following Maybeck and Philby to Wayne's apartments. She slowly walked 20 feet or so behind them as they talked. Willa felt hot and the building around her started to get blury. Willa staggered forward a few feet "Philby..." she called out in a dry raspy voice before falling to her knees.

Philby turned around at the sound of her voice to see her falling forward. He rushed to her side and placed his hand forehead wiched burned hot underneath his palm. Philby helped Willa to her feet and wraped his arm around her waist for support. "It's ok Willa I'll get you to Waynes apartment." He said in a soothing voice.

Philby, Maybeck and Willa walked into to Wayne's apartment in silence. Maybeck turned the doorknob and was greeted by a cheerful Jess. "Hey Philby, Hey Maybeck, Hey Will...Oh my gosh!" Jess rushed to the kitchen and wet a wash cloth for Willa.

Maybeck glanced at everyone who sat in Wayne's small apartment. "Where's Charlene?" he asked. Wayne entered the room at the mention of this question. "That's what I called you here for." Everyone stared at him with couriosity growing every second.

Wayne settled himself into the chair that sat in the front of the room and study everyone's face. "What's this about Wayne?" Finn asked getting nervous. "Charlene has been kidnapped." Everyone let out a gasp as the news sank in. "I have been receving DHI server change reports. I believe the overtakers have taken Charlene and copied the DHI code and are playing with you server."

A cough escaped Willa's throat "That must be why this happened." she coughed again before finishing her explination. "Was feeling fine when I got here and then suddlen a fever over came me I collasped." Wayne thought about this for a moment and nodded his head.

"Very well may be the cause, but It's not safe for you to be here. I'm stopping the crossover until I can retake the serve." Amanda gasped "What about Charlene?" Wayne pulled about a small USB drive and held it in the air for the kids to see. "I have created a program that we cross her back over without needing the fob." Amanda let out a sigh of relief and Finn placed his in her and gave in a reasuring squeez and a small smile.

Everyone gathered around the small wooden table in the middle of Wayned living room where the fob was. "This is it, we need to stay in contact with each other. If were need each other we'll text or IM online." Finn said explaining the rule and gazing into each of their eyes making sure they understood. He reached down for the remote. He tighted his gip around the fob and let his thumb hesitate over the button.

Amanda squeezed his hand that she was holding and gave his an encourging smile. Finn held her gaze for a moment. The connection he had with her had grown stronger and she knew it too. Finn pressed the button and watched as the world around him dissolved around into darkness. Finn stirred in his bed and opened his eyes. He stared out at he smiling moon and thought about Amanda.

Philby threw the blankets off him and crawled to the edge of Willa's bed. Willa slightly opened her eyes and then closed them. "How are you feeling" Philby said worring as he pushed the stray stands of hair off her slighly burning forehead. "Better" Willa mumbled not wanting him to worry anymore then he already was. "Good" he said kissing the top of her head and laying down next to her in the bed.

Willa laid her head on Philby's shoulder and listened as his breathing became shallow and steady as he fell asleep. Willa listened to their heart beat together in sync. She smiled knowing things between them would never be the same again. Willa looked at his sleeping face and smiled. Her breath caught in her chest and butterflies danced around in her stomach. "I love you" she said as the three words burned her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the suspense is probably killing you! The fist part is about what happened with Charlene when she was captured by Maleficent.**

Charlene opened her eyes and they widened with fear. She was laying on a cold metal table with small wired pads attached all over her body. She opened her mouth to screams but she had gag tied around mouth. Maleficent stood in front of the computer typing some code.

She turned around and slowly walked towards Charlene. With every step Maleficent took closer to Charlene the colder she got. "Well well well, looks like your awake in time for my project." she said with a evil bone chilling laughing.

Maleficent walked back to the computer and pressed about button. The elector pads on Charlene sent a painful shock through her whole body. Charlene's screams were muffled by the gag and tears streamed down her face. Slowly the pain starting to fade away.

Charlene took in a deep breath through her nose to stop her shakeing. Maleficent pressed the button agian and she painful shocks shot through her body again this time more powerful then before. Charlene squeezed her eyes shut as the pain slowly subsided.

"Yes! I'v done it! I finally have the DHI code!" Maleficent cheered. Everything around Charlene started to turn black she figured she lost consciousness. Charlene opened her eyes to a fimiliar room. The early morning sun glistened off her light pink room walls.

Charlene sighed glad that she was back home. Her body ached in pain from the schocks. Charlene closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath next to her her cell phone vibrated violently on the dresser. Weakly Charlene extended her arm and pain shot up through her body. She filpped open her cell phone and read the text from Finn.

"Hey Charlie! Please let us know you got back safely were all worried about you!"~Finn

Charlene sight and typed in one word. Back.

Maleficent shouted in rage. "I know your still here!" She extended her arms out in front of her and search wildly for Charlene who was no longer there. Maleficent gave up and shouted "I will capture you again!"

Finn sat impatiently under the oak tree waiting for Jess and Amanda to show up. Last night Amanda had IM messaged him telling him that Jess had a dream and they needed to talk to him about it. In the distance he heared feet pounding on the side walk and he saw Jess and Amanda running towards him with her dream journal in hand.

"Hey great you made it!" Amanda said cheerfuly to Finn. "Yeah, I had to lie to my mom...again." Finn and his parents made a rule a long time ago that they would never lie to each other but ever since he became a DHI he had to lie to his parents a lot. "What did you tell them?" Amanda asked. "Dillard and I here playing basketball." Amanda laughed "It's half true."

All three of them sat down under the oak tree out of the view of the other people. Jess fipped through the pages in her dream journal and then extended towards Finn. Finn studied the page carefuly but was confused at what he was seeing. "I don't understand" he said dumb-founded.

The page was sketched in black and white but he was sure of who the girls were standing in the middle of the page. It was Charlene and Willa but there were two Charlene's and two Willa's each identical to each other.

Jess flipped the journal closed at the sound of another voice. "Hey guys!" Charlene greeted them cheerfuly feeling better then she did the night before. "Charlene! What are you doing here?" Amanda asked. I was just cheering at the soccer game going on over there when I spotted you in the distance.

Amanda stared at Charlene in her pink and yellow cheerleading uniform. "Oh Philby's out there playing and Willa's there too watching him." Charlene informed them. Finn's face brightend glad that most of the Kingdom keepers were in one place.

Charlene, Amanda, Jess, and Finn all walked over to the soccer field. Charlene too her place with the rest of the cheerleaders and the others slid into the bleacher next to Willa. "Hey guys!" Willa said with a large smile across her face. Everyone smiled and greeted her back.

A stranger slide in on the other side of Willa with a hoodie hood pulled tight around his face. The stranger picked Willa's water bottle up and took a sip out of it. "Hey that's mine!" She said angrily. The stranger laughed. "Maybeck!" she shouted pulling the hood off his head. Everyone laughed as Willa lightly his him in the arm.

Philby kicked the ball running down toward the goal at the end of the field. He had exactly one minute to score. His team was one point behind and the opposite team was gaining on him. He counted down the seconds in his head 30...29...28. He rushed forward as fast as he could keeping his eyes on the goal. 5 seconds left Philby stopped 10 feet away from the goal and kicked the ball with all his might.

The crowd sat on the edge of their seats as the ball flew through the air. The goalie jumped and narrowly missed the ball as in flew into the upper left hand corrner of the next. Philby's team mates cheered and hoisted him up on their shoulder celebrateing there newest victory.

Willa stood to her feet and cheered staring at her crush. Sweat dripped from his forehead and a huge smile spread across his face. Philby smiled up at Willa in the bleachers and mouthed something he was too scared to say. Willa's stomach flipped and she lost her breath.

Amanda and Finn walked towards their favorite ice cream place, the frozen slab. Amanda smiled knowing his was a great way to end her day. Amanda slowly reached out and grabbed Finn's hand. He looked down and smiled but didn't protest instead he intertwined his finger with hers. Right outside the doors of the Frozen Slab Finn stopped. "Hey umm, Amanda...I really like you...will you go out with me?" He asked scared that she might turn him down. Amanda smiled and squeezed his hand "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I really want to say...I like this story :) ok sorry everyone seems to like it too cause I keep getting good reviews that makes me happy on now onto the story!**

After the soccer game the team and celebrating fans went to the Frozen Slab for ice cream. As the sun began to go down Philby and Willa walked home hand in hand both smiling and laughing at each others stories. Philby stopped at his block and adjusted his soccer bag. Willa hugged and said "You did great during the game!" Philby smiled and kissed her cheek "Thanks! I will talk to you online later?" he asked. Willa smiled and nodded her head.

Willa went her separate way. She turned around to glance at Philby but he was already gone. Willa shivered and pulled her jacket tighter about herself. The street lamps flickered to life giving the side walk a sickening glow of yellow. Willa had the creepy feeling that someone was following her, she glanced left and right and cheeked behind her but no one was there.

Willa jogged the rest of the way home. Once inside her house she locked the door behind her and pulled the window shades shut and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Willa shut her bedroom door behind and walked stright over to her computer and logged on the IM.

Philby's computer beeped informing him that someone had logged on. Philby smiled and opened a new chat window for him and Willa to talk on.

Philby- Glad you made it home safely!

Willa- Yeah same for you!

Willa heard something beat against the side of her house. She tip toed over to her window and pulled her curtains back. Someone or something burred past under her window and rounded the back of her house. Willa rushed over to her computer.

Willa- Philby I'm scared!

Philby- Why what's wrong?

Willa- The whole walk home I kept getting the feeling that someone was following me and everytime I cheaked I didn't see anyone. I just heard a noise against the side of my house and when I went to look I saw someone or something run to the back of my house.

Philby- Hide somewhere safe I will be over there in a couse of minutes to cheek things out.

Philby shut his laptop, locked his room door, and turned his fan on to make it seem like he was asleep. The he sliped out his window and took off running down the sidewalk as fast as he could towards Willa's house. He kept pushing himself to go fast worring if she was ok or not.

Willa grabbed her cell phone and walked to her bathroom connected to her room and lightly shut the door behind her. She then crawled into the bath tub and sat there waiting for Philby to come. After 5 minutes the door to her bathroom crept open. "Philby?" She whispered. The curtains slowly pulled back and Willa gasped.

The green skinned witch tied a gag around Willa's mouth and then tied her hands and feet up. Maleficent scooped Willa up and threw her onto her back and quietly laughed. Maleficent opened the bathroom door and started walking towards the window and then stopped.

Philby rammed into Maleficent and caused her to drop Willa onto the floor. Willa wiggled and tried to free herself as Philby and Maleficent fought. Maleficent picked Philby up and threw him into the walk causing a loud _Thump! _Maleficent picked Willa up and jumped out the window.

Philby screamed in pain and anger. Lights turned on in the house and Philby heard feet pounding up the stairs. Willa's older brother smashed Willa's door open and walked over to Philby. "Where's Willa?" He demanded. Tears threated to spill from Philby's eyes but he kept a stright face. "Gone"

Philby and Willa's brother sat across from each other at her kitchen table. "I know about the overtakers. Willa tells me everything." Willa's brother broke the silence by admiting the truth. Philby took a deep breath and started to explain the story about why he was here.

"Willa and I were IMing and she told me she heard a noise outside her window when she cheaked she saw someone run behind the house." Willa's brother nodded his head thinking about what Philby was say. Philby continued his explination. "I told Willa I would come cheak it out and for her to hide and I would come get her when it was safe. When I got here I was Maleficent carring her towards the window I tried to stop her but..." Willa's brother nodded knowing what happend.

Both of them sat there in silence when Willa's brother said "You really care about her don't you?" Philby looked up at her brother and nodded. "You two are cute together." Philby blushed and studdered "B-but h-h-how did you know?" Willa's brother laughed "I was you to sleeping on her bed the other night." Philby turned a darker red.

Philby pulled his phone out and texted Finn.

"Get a hold of Wayne Maleficent took Willa"~ Philby


	7. Chapter 7

**ok guys I know this is story is taking a while to get to the major plot but you will learn what it is in this chapter!**

Jess laid her head down and closed her eyes and drifted in to undisturbed sleep, or so she thought. In Jess's dream she was Willa laying and a metal table with metal ristrainst locked around both wrists and both legs. Maleficent walked over to her and injected a needle into her arm. Willa screamed in pain and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jess jolted awake and pulled her journal out from underneath her pillow and grabbed a pencil out of her bag. Her hand gracefuly moved across the page drawing what she had just seen in her dream. Amanda looked up form the computer and sighed whenever Jess wakes up and startes drawing that could only mean one thing, a dream.

Amanda slid down on the bed next to Jess and gazed at the picture she was drawing. "Willa sleeping?"she questioned. "Not quiet." Jess muttered continuing to draw the details on the page. Amanda walked back to the computer and continued IMing Finn.

Amanda- Jess just had another dream *sigh*

Finn- Is it about Willa?

Amanda- Yeah, how did you know?

Finn- Philby texted me and said Maleficent kidnapped her like she did with Charlene.

Amanda gasped just now hearing the news about Willa's kidnapping. Amanda's fingers over quickly over the keyboard typing a short reply to Finn.

Amanda- How are we going to save her?

Finn- I messaged Wayne earlier and he wants up to meet him inside the Magic Kindom gates in two days.

Amanda- Hopefuly Willa is going to be ok.

Finn- Yeah, got to go my mother just woke up.

After saying that Finn quickly shut his computer off and crawled in to bed and pretended to read the comic book that was laying on the night stand next to his bed. Finn's bed room door opened up a little bit and then some more until his mother's head was peaking inside. "Finn your still up? You should really get to sleep you have school tomorrow." "Yeah mom let me just finish this book." His mother sighed and shut the door.

Finn grabbed his cell phone and texted the rest of the Kingdom Keepers and relayed Wayne's message. Finn shut his phone and pulled the cover's up around him tighter and drifted of to sleep thinking of a plan to save Willa.

Philby sat in history and yawned even though he slept fine last night he was still tired. Philby stared at the empty desk in the front of the room where she should be right now if she were here. Philby laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes wondering if she was ok right now.

Willa tried to tug her arms and legs free but it was no use she was locked in tight. Suddenly the light flickered on and foot steps desended from the stair case behind her. Maleficent approched Willa and held the needle tighter in her hand. Maleficent jammed the needle into Willa's arm and inject the clear liquid.

Willa screamed in pain as fire spread through her body. Tears streamed down her face and blinded her sight. After the fire subsided her mind grew foggy and her eyes grew heavier. Willa couldn't fight the sleepiness anymore, she closed her eyes and let darkness cover her mind.

Maleficent laughed, she finally had the DHI code she needed to produce a DHI of her self and she had gained control to Finn and the other's DHI server. They were now under her control with a flick of her hand she could send the crashing it to unwake able sleep.

There was one thing in life that she wanted more then the Disney parks and that was the Kindom Keepers dead. Maleficent stared down at Willa's sleeping face and smiled. She had a perfect plan and she was going to put it to use real soon. Maleficent typed feriously at the keybord. Two perfect replicas of Charlene and Willa appeared in the corner of the room and quickly dissapeared as soon as they appeared.

Finn woke up early Saturday morning and threw of a outfit laying on his floor. He snuck into his parents room took his father's blackberry and placed the note on the night stand next to his mother and quickly backed out of the room before they woke up.

After a 45 minute bus trip Finn arrived inside the Magic Kindoms gates and waited for the others to arrive. He yawned and noticed that he was even more tired then he was the day before. An equally tired Maybeck pushed his way through the crowd and made his way towards Finn. Not far behind him Charlene appeared with a baseball cap and huge sun glasses that covered her face. No one said a word until Jess and Amanda showed up.

"When's Wayne getting here?" Charlene asked removing her sun glasses and revaling dark circles under neath her eyes. At the meantion of his name Wayne appeared like magic from the gift store behind them. "Hurry follow me, we don't have much time." He said and then took off at a brisk pace down Main Street.

No one questioned Wayne they just followed him without a word. The kids pushed their way through the crowd trying to keep up with Wayne. Finn stopped in the middle of Main Street and stood up on his tip toes. He saw Waynes white hair bobbing through the crowd making his was towards Cinderella's castle. Finn turn around and moationed for the others to keep up as he jogged towards Cinderella's castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone it's been forever since I have updated I have been super busy.**

Magic Kingdom was crowded like a usual Saturday after noon. Eager kids and equally excited parents stayed on Main Street discussing where to go next. Finn had lost track of Wayne in the crowd and he quickend his pace looking back to check if his friends were still behind him. Finn knew something was wrong by the way Wayne was actting.

Finn kept his eyes locked on Cinderella's castle. Something was bothering him, He glanced to his right and that's when he saw her. Willa stood next to the door way of the Emporium. Finn stopped and stared at her. A group of teenages passed in front of him talking about how excited they were to go on the Haunted Mansion.

Finn ran up to the closest lamp and placed the tip of his shose on the cornner and hoisted himself up. The door way of the Emporium was empty, Willa was gone. Maybeck grabbed the back of Finn's shirt and pulled him down. "Dude what are you looking at?" he asked. "I thought I saw..." Finn trailed of not sure if he should tell them "someone...never mind lets go"

The kids reached the ramp outside the castle out of breath. Wayne stood there deep in thought. "We can't get you kids in the front way, follow me." he said stepping into the shadow of the castle and walking around back. One by one the kids did the same makeing sure no the be caught.

Finn was the last one to reach the back of the castle. Wayne counted the stones and pushed on the seventh one from the right of a slightly chipped stone. The door way that the keepers had used before opened up and Wayne led them in and closed it behind them. He the leaned on a lever and the door behind the throne opened up.

"Stay here." He hissed and stepped out the door and closed it behind him. "I'm scared." Charlene said in a whisper. Finn glanced at her to see tears stinging he eyes and her hands slightly shaking. "It's ok Charlie." Maybeck said trying to clam her down. The door opened again and Wayne reapeared "It's safe come quickly and stay quiet."

Wayne led them to his secret apartment and lock the door once everyone was inside. "Wayne what's this about?" Philby asked. "Sit down and I'll show you." Finn, Maybeck, and Jess sat on the couch Philby, Charlene, and Amanda sat on the floor. Wayne placed a small disk in his tv then turned to face the kids looking at everyone of them while he spoke. "This in a security disk and this video was capturred last night." Wayne started in and stepped out of the way.

The tv shown a black and white video of Walt's secret room in the castle. Out of the shadows stepped out a teenage girl that all of them know. Willa and there was no mistake of that. Amanda and Charlene gasped stairing at the video in disbelife. Willa grabbed something off the drawing desk and tucked in under her arm the walked back to the shadows. When they thought it couldn't get worse Maleficent stepped out of the shadows too and took whatever Willa stole. The video cut off and the kids sat there in silence unsure of what they just saw.

"Willa's...working with the over takers?" Charlene asked hoping it was not true. "How could she I trusted her!" Jess said in tears."Guys wait!" Finn said getting a idea "What if she is in a spell like Charlene was?" Everyone thought about what Finn just said. "It's possible" Maybeck said. "Guys Finn's right! Willa is our best friend and were all know that she could never be evil think about it. She is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet."

Everyone nodded Amanda was right. Finn's cell phone beeped. He sighed and said "My moms here we have to leave." Everyone said goodbye to Waynee and followed Finn out. Philby pulled the disk out of the tv when no one was looking and put it in his pocket deep in thought on the whole trip back home.


End file.
